


Love will always find a way.

by Manae133033



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: *takes place after season 5 so its full of spoilers*





	1. Chapter 1

If she could go back in time she would change everything. She would have never shot that guard, hell she would have never ended up in prison. Daya sat in handcuffs waiting to be sent to max. She was trying her best not to cry. Crying was a form of weakness, at least thats what her mother had told her. God it was ironic. She had hated her mother for years. So why was her mother the only person to help her feel better now? She would never see her baby girl ever again. Did she regret calling Pornstache's mom? Oddly no. Her baby girl would have a life. Even if it wasn't with her real parents. If Daya could go back in time she would have never given Bennett the time of day. Daya sat for what must have been hours thinking about her past mistakes. She almost jumped when the door opened and Caputo walks in. "You're in some deep shit Diaz" he sighed and offered her a cup of water. He held it to her lips and she took a sip. "I got reports back on Humphrey. He was a real piece of shit..." Caputo sighed. He was trying to get her to look at him. "I told everyone it was in self defense" Caputo said. Diaz looked up at him. "Why?" She asked. "Because I didn't do Poussey right. Technically this isn't a lie. He's tortured a prisoner to death, that's why we got to hire him for little pay. Now, you're not being sent to max, however five years will be added to your sentence. You shot him, but you didn't kill him. His cause of death happened because oxygen got into his blood." Caputo said. Tears were running down Diaz's face. "Thank you Caputo" She said. Five years was nothing. She had given everything up. "Don't thank me just yet princess. You're being moved to a different prison." He said easily.

He got dressed in his new prison uniform. He eyed himself in the mirror. He looked good, hell you couldn't even tell one of his legs were fake. Bennett moved to Virginia. Not a day went by that he didn't think of _her ___or his daughter. He wanted to make things right but had no idea where to start. He would admit he was a coward. Daya had probably forgotten about him.He couldn't forget her. He headed towards the prison he worked at called Black Forest Max Security Prison. He arrived. This prison made Litchfeild look like an amusement park. He headed in. "Bennett!" A large white man yelled. He was easily three times Bennett's size, height and weight wise. "You're three minutes late. I'm the head of the guards. My name is David Smith. Follow me." He smiled. Bennett sighed with relief. The guard was playful. "I like to mess with the newbies. You and Mendez are the two new members of our team." The guard smiled. "Mendez?" Bennett asked. As if on cue Pornstache walked in. He smiled at Bennett and Bennett returned with a nod. Smith took them around the prison. "Now for the fun part, we are supposed to have a new shipment of prisoners today at noon. I want you two to get them inside and perform the checks." Smith said. 'I missed this job" Mendez laughed with joy. The hours passed and noon approached. Mendez went to escort the fresh meat into the building. Bennett patted down woman after woman. He was used to this. He went through normal protocol until he spotted Daya. "Son of a bitch" Daya cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

She was scared shitless. Flaca had never been by herself. Maritza had always been there for her. She had confessed her love for her best friend. God, how Flaca loved Maritza. She realized her feelings the night they kissed so many months ago. They had laughed it off as a huge joke but Flaca couldn't deny what she felt in her heart. She watched from her window on the prison bus as guards put the other prisoners on separate buses. She turned around and prayed for her mother, she prayed for herself, and she prayed for the love of her life to be safe. She wasn't deeply religious but she needed for everything to go right for once. She still had three years on her sentence. Eventually the stress of the past three days had taken over her and she fell into a deep sleep. She awoke several hours later. "Inmates! Welcome to your new home, Black Forest Max Security Prison!" A guard yelled sarcastically. Flaca stood and eyed the handcuffs around her wrists. She wanted to cry. The prisoners were gathered off the bus. There were so many prisoners, some she knew from Litchfeild,others she had no idea. Despite knowing Maritza couldn't have been here, Flaca couldn't stop herself fro searching for her best friend.

Two weeks passed. Flaca had nobody. "Hey there baby doll" One prisoner called, "Awn baby, do you need some big strong woman to protect you? I'm easy to please." Called another. She shuddered. She didn't want any trouble. Life at Black Forest was different from Litchfeild. At Litchfeild they had all the free time in the world, now they only had three hours a day. She hated everything about this place, until one morning. She was assigned to escort the new prisoners to their bunks. She stood there with that one legged guard from Litchfeild. He called each prisoner by her last name. "Ramos!' He called. Flaca's heart jumped ten feet high. She looked up and saw _her. ___Maritza eyed her and smiled brightly. She took the prisoners and gave them the grand tour. She assigned each prisoner to her bunk and noticed Maritza was her bunk mate. She bit her lip nervously. She had to confess her feelings for her best friend in case they were separated again. "Missed me?" Maritza asked. Flaca pulled her into her arms. She felt the soft curves of Maritza's chest pressed against her. "More than you will ever know." She mumbled. Maritza eyed her and smiled. They were reunited and thats all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot Shortridge had fucked her life up. She was dressed in the classic bright orange jumpsuit that indicated her as a new prisoner. She felt every-bodies eyes on her. She nervously ran her fingers through her reddish brown hair. Her hair brushed her tailbone and it was one of the few things she liked about herself. She walked through the prison, carrying her blanket and pillow through the cells of Black Forest. She was scared shitless. Elliot would be here for five long years. The guard who was watching her seemed decent, even distracted. He walked her to her bunk. She sat on her bottom bunk and noticed the two beautiful Hispanic girls hugging. "Um hey chubby bunny....that's my bunk." The one with eye linear said. "Oh, sorry" Elliot said and climbed to the top bunk. She had watched prison shows before. Elliot knew to lay low. She made her bunk and sat on top of it. She thought of every fucked up choice that she had made to end up in this hellhole at the ripe age of twenty. 

Mendez was back in his element. He loved being a guard. It was his third week here and he was in charge of waking up the prisoners and making them go to breakfast. "Wakey, wakey inmates!" He almost screamed. He noticed each inmate. He came up on the cell that held the two hot Mexicans from Litchfeild. "Time to get up inmates!" He yelled. That's when he noticed the pretty brunette with red highlights on the top bunk. "Inmate I said wake up!' He yelled. She gently got off the top bunk and eyed him. He easily had a whole foot on her. "Whats your name inmate?" He asked. "Shortridge" she answered weakly. She had big brown eyes with long lashes. He was a sucker for brown eyes. He nodded. "Don't make me write you a shot Shortridge." He snapped and walked off. Mendez noticed she flinched. He loved having power but Litchfeild taught him a lesson about power. He had to stay way from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Daya tried everything in her power to ignore Bennett. However, he wasn't making it very easy. She was sitting on her bunk, trying to read when she heard him. "Inmate. You're going to have to come with me" He stated. She looked up at Bennett. "I'm not doing anything wrong" She said softly. "I don't care. Come on. Do I need to write you a shot?" he asked in a stern tone. She wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh. Anything except see his stupid handsome face. She got up and walked with him. He walked her to a secluded area in the prison. it was a run down library. Daya had to try and step over debris. "Sorry, this is the only place I knew we could be alone. Apparently the library caught on fire a few years back and they never really cleaned it up. Gotta admit it's worse than Litchfeild, huh?' Bennett laughed. "Give me three good damn reasons why I shouldn't tell everyone we fucked and get you fired." Daya hissed. "Okay. Well, I still love you for starters." he sighed. "You love me?" Daya laughed. "You fucking ran away, you pussy!" She yelled. "Because of you I had to give my baby girl up!' She sobbed as tears ran down her face. Daya _never _cried in front of anyone. "Look I'm going to make things right Daya." He said. "Can you bring me back my baby? Can you unbreak my heart? Can you unshoot a fucking gaurd?' She sobbed. Bennett was shocked. She walked off, wiping her tears. He was hell bent on making her love him again.__

Bennett went home that evening and popped a beer open. He kept thinking of Daya. He loved her and seeing her astounded him. She looked amazing. it took him everything he had not to grab her by the neck and kissed her. He opened his laptop and tried to research on how to get custody of his daughter. He searched online for hours and eventually fell asleep in his chair. The next morning he arrived at the prison and noticed the bus filled with new inmates. Every single one of the prisoners ended up being from Litchfeild. He had heard rumors about the riot but apparently things were far worse than he originally thought. Mendez and Bennett escorted the women into the new prison. "Bennett, you motherfucker, you will not believe who is in here" Mendez laughed. After a few moments of awkward silence Mendez finally screamed out "Daya!" He laughed. "Earlier this month Daya called my mom during the riot and she told us we could have my daughter back!" Mendez smiled. Bennett had felt rage before, but this, this was an entire new level. Bennett was a coward earlier, but he would be damned if he let Mendez take his daughter and his girl away. 


End file.
